The Truth About Beacon Hills
by emersonrhodes
Summary: Conflict with Derek leaves Scott feeling more alone than ever. That's the last thing he needs. He feels like his life is missing something... Or someone. Everything has become a balancing act between life and death. And, at the very center of it all, is a love triangle destined for tragedy.


Chapter One

Scott walks down the crowded hallway in a blind daze, not really hearing anything. He tries to ignore the searing pain that is piercing his skull. "Woah. Take it easy!" A smooth, concerned voice exclaims. Through his bleary eyesight, he sees a pale girl with hair as black as night. He can almost make out her wide, brown eyes. They're gentle and concerned. This only angers him. He hates people like her, people that remind him of who he once was.

To his horror, she reaches out her arms and steadies his shaking shoulders. Scott glares at her. "You need to let go of me." He says, his voice falling flat. "Look, you're in no position-you're burning up…" Scott watches the small, pathetic girl fumble with her words. "I said," His words are dark and as sharp as razor blades. "you need to let me go. Now." He growls. Maybe it's something in his tone, his eyes, but for whatever reason, she finally lets him go. Scott gives her another reproachful look before stumbling to the nearest locker room.

He shuts the door securely behind him, then moves an entire row of lockers in front of the glass door so no one can get in. He barely slides it into place before he crashes to the floor in a heap, grabbing his head. He stays there for a long time, his entire body convulsing. The heat of his own skin is too much for him to bear. When the pain has ebbed slightly, Scott uses his arms and legs to painstakingly pull himself to the showers. Humiliated, he sits there fully clothed, letting the cold water pound down on him.

Suddenly, he sees a large hand flash out and cut the water off. Scott groans internally when he feels a boot sole wedge into his back. Derek. With dread, he turns to look at the werewolf, who is grinning with straight, even teeth. Derek pushes his dark hair back and stares with his nearly black eyes. He gives Scott an appraising, skeptical look. "You really can't go anywhere without making a scene, can you?" Derek asks, his tone mocking.

"You really can't be talking!" Says Scott with an astounded expression. "You literally just knocked down an entire locker cabinet just to get to me." He points out. He was curious as to how Derek even found him, but asking was pointless. Derek just shrugs, his leather jacket squeezing him tightly around his shoulders. He avoids the accusation completely. "So much for keeping a low profile." Derek growls, no longer teasing. "The plan was to get a few measly students rounded up and bite them. Is that really so much to ask for?" He demands.

Seething, Scott finds the strength to stand up and raise to Derek's height. He grimaces in pain but still manages to glower. "And what are you going to say to convince those innocent people to join us? You plan to tell them the same lies you told me? That if they let you bite them, they'll be powerful, fast, unstoppable? Here I am; weak and in pain, unable to stop the effect that the full moon has on me. And you're blaming me for causing a scene when you're the one who failed to tell me the truth!" Scott is practically shouting now. Derek just stands there, arms crossed, waiting. Scott inhales and exhales a few times, jaw locked.

"Calm down, wolfie. Don't forget who's in charge here. First off, we're not going to give the humans a say in anything. We were able to destroy the last villain, but what about the next one that waltzes into town? What then, Scott? And since when did you start calling them innocent people? Did you forget what your father did to you? They're just collateral damage that we're obligated to protect. They have no idea what we've been forced to do for them. Don't you dare forget that. They are not on our side." He whispers harshly. Scott had never really understood why Derek hated them so much, but he figured there was a reason, so he didn't pry.

"You know what? I think you're willing to take this thing way too far. Don't try to pretend for a second that you're doing this for anyone but yourself. All you want is to protect the werewolf bloodline. It just so happens that in the process of killing the guys that want us dead, you're saving the citizens in Beacon Hills. I really don't know if our ideals match up anymore. I don't think I should be a part of this." Scott mutters. Derek looks like he's controlling the urge to punch Scott.

"I'm afraid that's not how it works. Like it or not, we're stuck in this together. Our blood is tied. I can control you to come back to me whenever I please. Even if you do manage to erase that bond, it won't be too hard for me to create a band of werewolves who will hunt you down." Derek snaps, an edge to his voice. Scott shakes his head, not able to believe what he had gotten himself into. "All I'm saying is, we can't keep fighting alone." Says Derek, his voice now slightly pleading.

"Get out. I need to think." Scott murmurs suddenly. For a while, Derek doesn't move. Finally, Scott hears the door click shut and the sound of Derek's footsteps receding down the hallway. The second he can't hear anything anymore, Scott pulls his fingers through his hair and begins pacing restlessly. He had never really liked humans, even when he had been one of them a year ago.

His dad had left when Scott was only a boy because he was too afraid of the responsibility that came with raising a son. He and his mom made it okay on their own at first, but there were certain holes she couldn't fill. Over time, Scott became increasingly desperate for a father figure to look up to. Scott had to come to terms with the fact that his father had left because of him. That made it all his fault.

Anyway, Scott didn't really care for anyone besides his mom after that. So, when Derek noticed Scott because of his tough demeanor, and attempted to convince Scott to join the pack, (which doesn't even exist, aside from him and Scott) Scott liked what he heard. Talk about strength and speed and greatness. These things would make him the opposite of his weak father. Also, the power was a distraction that allowed him to forget just how alone he felt.

Now, he's even more helpless and feels even more alone. And while his heart had hardened, he wasn't completely emotionless. He hadn't known that hurting other people was part of the deal. Now, he has seen how merciless and careless Derek is. Just like his father. That's not who Scott wants to be. If he's honest with himself, he doesn't know what he wants anymore. He's lost. He doesn't know how to feel, how to act, how to treat anyone, how to handle his new abilities. All he knows is that he is afraid. He doesn't quite know how to handle that feeling.


End file.
